tolfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Forside
Sprog: Dansk English čeština Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά Español Suomi Français Italian Magyar Nederlands Norsk Polski Română Türkçe русский 中文 中文 (台灣) Om Throne of Lies: The Online Game of Deceit, eller "ToL", er et online, socialt fradrag video spil - inspireret af medieval politics og Werewolf/Mafia genren. Der kan spille op til 16 spillere i et spil. Spillet er på PC, Mac, og and Linux. Måske endda VR. Kickstarter og lukket alfa startede tidlig Q2 2017. Discord link: https://discord.gg/tol Spil Formål Afhængigt af hvilken faktion der er forbundet med din Klasse, Formålet med spillet er enten at eliminere de modsatte fraktioner (hold/alliance) eller at Overleve. Nogle neutrale klasser har også unikke mål. Sådan Spiller Du (hurtigstart) Forrædere, også kendt som Uset / Kult, er rygtet at plotte imod borgen. De loyale folk fra Den Blå Drage faktion skal opdage, hvem der har begået Forræderi Ved hjælp af sociale fradrag og spor. Spillet er simpel: Dræb de onde mennesker (den Uset fraktion eller den Kult fraktion) før de dræber de gode Mennesker (Den Blå Drage): Dræb eller bliv dræbt, men du er nød til at dræbe den rette. Om natten'', onde mennesker'' (de Uset/''Kult) vil generelt myrde eller forstyrre de gode spillere (den 'Blå Drage): Disse spillere kan myrde andre spillere om natten ved hjælp af natte evner. Uset og Kult fraktionerne vil være i stand til at snakke om natten og kende hinanden. ''På den anden hånd, om natten, de gode mennesker'' (den ''Blå Drage'') vil forsøge at enten undersøge, forsvare eller støtte andre, med et udvalg af få muligheden for at dræbe. De vil forsøge at bestemme, hvem der er ven og fjende ved at undersøge. De fleste gode spillere vil ikke være i stand til at snakke med hinanden om natten. De gode fyre, selvom de overstiger ''Uset'' eller den ''Kult'', ved ikke hvem er hvem. ''Om dagen'', Spillerne opdager, hvem der blev myrdet den foregående nat og diskuterer sagen. De vil medbringe spor (og falske spor fremstillet af de '''Uset eller Kult) Ind i bordet og ved hjælp af socialt fradrag, vil diskussionen udfolde sig til en mistænkt. For at hjælpe dem, har hver spiller en dagkraft, der kan hjælpe diskussionen. I slutningen af dagen bliver en spiller beskyldt som forræder og udføres - Det er dit job at udføre de rigtige mennesker. Selvfølgelig, spillet har mere at lære: Ævner, unikke Klasser og neutrale Faktioner der gør spillet meget sjovere. Læs hvordan under her! De Fire Fraktioner I dette spil, er alle spillerne med i en af de tre Faktioner eller forbliver Neutral. 1. Blå Drage (Good): Den Blå Drage’s mål er at besejre De usete eller Kult, og alle neutrale som planlægger at true/Tilintentgøre dem. Den Blå Drage er nød til at stole på deres underretningsklasser og deres intuition for at finde ud af hvem fjenden er .Only a few Blå Drage classes have the capability of killing, so the Blå Drage will usually have to rely on daytime executions to rid the of evil. The Blå Drage outnumbers all factions, but they don't know who is who and cannot communicate at night. 2. Uset (Bad): The Uset’s goal is to defeat the Blå Drage and any Neutrals Killers that aim to destroy them. The Uset will start with a Mastermind and an Assassin. The Assassin can kill while The Mastermind can Convert others to join them as a "darker version" of their original class. The maximum amount of Uset members is three. The Uset is the minority, but they know each other and can communicate together at night. 3. Neutral: Some Neutral classes only need tooverleve until the conclusion of the game. Other Neutral classes have a Unique objective. Neutral players cannot communicate at night. 4. [[Cult|'Kult']]' (Bad):' The Kult’s goal is to defeat the Blå Drage and any Neutral Killers that aim to destroy them. The Kult will start with a Kult Leader and a Seeker. The Kult Leader will have the ability to recruit most Blå Drage into the Kult. The Kult Leader can Brainwash others to join the Kult as a Kult member based on their original class type. The maximum amount of Kult members is four. Kult members can communicate together at night. What's Special? Throne of Lies is not like other social deduction games. The game has two important mechanics. * [[The King|'The King']] At the beginning of the game, a player will be the King and assigned to random faction (any) and its members have no idea the King is part of their faction. The King has the power to manipulate the game with extra votes and the capability of vetoing the result. The King is dangerous for the opposing faction, so dangerous that everyone who opposes him will try to assassinate him. If the King dies, a self-nomination process to find the next king is opened. Royals can initially step forward to replace the King, followed by non-Royals. Blå Drage Killers and Investigative classes can not target the King with their Ævner. Evil factions that normally know who is on their team do not know if the King is evil - they will not appear on the "evil teammates" list. * The Uset and the Kult factions have the power to Convert. Either the Kult or the Uset factions will spawn '-- if the Kult is present, you will not see the Uset, and vice versa.' Every hero needs a good old plain villain and Throne of Lies is no exception -- in fact, there are two. Each game will either spawn the Kult or the Uset factions. If The Assassin dies, the oldest converted member becomes the new Assassin. If The Mastermind dies, the Assassin can replace him, but only if he dies the first 3 nights. If The Kult Leader dies, the oldest converted member becomes the new Kult Leader. Class Types There are 7 types to help understand a class without reading their Ævner: Killer = Killer classes can kill opposing faction members. Offensive = Offensive classes can uses offensive Ævner and techniques to disrupt foes. Investigative = Investigative classes can investigates others, revealing clues about their class/faction/type. Social = Social classes uses their chatting and social ability to progress the game. Special = Some classes are one-of-a kind, such as The King or The Mastermind, that doesn't fill in on other type. Support = Support classes aid and defend others by healing or empowering other classes. Wildcard = Wildcard classes are self-interested subjects who only supports themselves. Classes *''A=Aftermath Exclusive''' Casual Game Mode In the Casual game mode, around eight to ten players will be members of the Blå Drage. The Blå Drage in the normal game mode is guaranteed to spawn The Sheriff/The Paladin and The Prince. '''''If the Uset is in the game, they will spawn with an Assassin and a Mastermind. The Sheriff is spawned in these games. If the Kult is in the game, they will spawn with a Kult Leader and a Seeker. The Paladin is spawned in these games. The Prince is the most powerful Blå Drage class, having the ability to imprison people during the night and try to find the bad guys and execute them. Players who are not assigned to the factions will be neutral. [[The King|''The King]]' will spawn in every game, no matter whether there is Uset or Kult and is a member of a random faction, without anyone else knowing their faction. '''Aftermath Game Mode In the Aftermath game mode, Two players will be Neutral and the rest will be Blå Drage. Both factions are guaranteed to spawn in this game mode. There are four classes, which are exclusive to Aftermath: The Inspector, The Lord, The Madman and The Usurper. One person will be each class however everyone else will be just put as the Lord, a class with no Ævner. This game mode is harder because there are no night phases, there are five minimum people required to play but eight is the limit. No classes from outside the Aftermath will be put in game. This game mode, also, supports voice communication! (Push to Talk is enabled by default) Game Phases/Flow ToL gameplay consists of two phases: day phase and night phase. The game starts in the day phase, continues to the night phase and so on. The phases will continue in this manner until a faction is victorious. Each player can only use one ability per phase. Game Start: Each player will be assigned a class. They will only know their own class. The players will then be introduced to each other. In addition to that, a player will be assigned as The King. Everybody knows who the King is, but only he knows his true faction. After a short dialogue, each player will return to their own room and the game will continue to the night phase. Night: [[Cult|''Kult]]' or Uset members will be able to chat with other select members while others will pass the night phase silently. Players using their class's ability will be able to commit night actions. Some ''night actions will allow players to investigate'', some will allow players to ''protect'', occupy, while others allow players to ''assassinate''. Night actions that have been recorded during the night phase will only be resolved at the end of the night phase. ''Players will be notified of certain actions that were taken against them''. Some Ævner have priorities over others (For example, The Assassin tries to assassinate The Butler, and at the same time, The Butler tries to occupy the Assassin for the night. The Butler's action will be resolved first and The Assassin will be occupied, unable to kill the Butler). '''Day: The day phase will start with revealing who didn'toverleve the night phase. The class of the fallen one will be revealed, along with their in-game journal and the deathnote. If The King didn'toverleve the night, a self-nomination process is started to find the replacement. [[Royal|'Royal']]' classes will be able to step forward to replace the King first'. If only one Royal steps forward, that Royal becomes the King. If two Royals step forward, a ballot to choose the next King from the two candidates will be opened. If no Royal steps forward, non-Royals can step forward. If no one steps forward, or if there are not enough votes for a King to be elected, another self-nomination process will be opened the next day. If there is no candidate after two consecutive processes of self-nomination, a vacuum of power ''occurs, meaning there will be no king for the rest of the game. 'Unless there is no King, at the beginning of the day, a discussion to accuse players of treason will start.' To advance the discussion, players can use their class' day ability secretly. Day Ævner will typically take effect instantly on activation. To help players even further, an in-game wiki is provided to help the deduction process. During the accusation phase, If a player is convinced, a player can vote on their suspect. If a player receives the majority of the votes (50% of the players plus one vote), a trial will be held against that player. If the suspect is found guilty, he will be executed. The first player to accuse the guilty player will be given the honor to execute him. The weapon of the accuser will provide an array of methods of execution. Er Du Død? [[The Dead|'The Dead']]' will be able to spectate from the graveyard.' They will not be able to talk with the living except for certain classes (sometimes by the use of an ability). 'Dead players can still win if one's victory condition is met. Dead "mini games" are coming soon. '''Historie Throne of Lies har en historie, sorteret efter dato udgivet: # The Castle # The Good King # The Corrupt King # Where is my color..? A Fool's Story # The Conspiracy # The Gathering Inspireret Af * Medieval Politics * Varulv/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail Optrædener * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Eksterne Links * Official Website * Steam Page Sprogoversættelser Hvis menuen i toppen ikke virker, så prøv disse: * Arabisk/العربية * Tjekkisk/čeština * Dansk/Danish * Tysk/Nederlands * English * Filipinisk/Pilipino (Tagalog) * Finsk/Suomi * Fransk/Français * Tysk/Deutsch * Græsk/Ελληνικά * Ungarsk/Magyar * Indonesisk/Bahasa Indonesia * Italiansk/Italiano * Japansk/日本語 * Mandarin Kinesisk/中文 * Norsk/Norsk * Polsk/Polski * Portugisisk/Português * Russisk/pусский * Spansk/Español * Svensk/Svenska * Tyrkisk/Türkiye Partner Social Deduction Games Heist Gone Wrong Wikia A Heist Gone Wrong is an online multiplayer game for 4 to 6 people about bluffing and deception. It is based on One Night Ultimate Werewolf. A bank robbery doesn't go as planned, and the Robbers mix in with innocent bystanders. Your goal is to figure out who the Bank Robbers are and arrest one, or tooverleve as the Bank Robber, depending on your role. Camp Cadaver's Wikia Camp Cadaver is inspired by well known tropes from 1980s slasher films. Become a hero and try tooverleve, or secretly destroy the camp as a villain or psycho. Includes over 60 roles and 200 cosmetic options to ensure every round is different and filled with mayhem. Options include playing with a reduced role list for easier deduction, fast or long play, and much more. Rounds accomidate 5 - 15 players. Category:Browse